FROZEN
by Sono-Hanasaki
Summary: Es un día inusual para Camus e Isaac, Camus, su querido maestro se comporta de forma muy extraña.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hace mucho que no publico un fanfic de Saint Seiya, espero que este sea de su agrado y que dejen sus reviews. Ahora si, a leer!

**FROZEN**

**CAPÍTULO I: DIA DE VERANO **

Isaac se arrimó a la pared y le dio una mordida a su manzana. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó otra y se la tiró a su compañero, Hyoga la cogió en el aire, la miró por un tiempo, sin decidirse a comerla. Desde que estaban solos no tenía apetito. Faltaba su maestro, su querido maestro. Hyoga se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta. 

- Si no te la vas a comer es mejor que me la devuelvas –pronunció Isaac extendiendo el brazo. 

Hyoga volvió a entregársela de mala gana. 

- Llevas tres días así ¿hasta cuando vas a estar igual? –preguntó Isaac, haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de hombros. 

El muchacho mayor dejó caer el corazón de la manzana en una esquina de la habitación y limpió sus manos en su pantalón. 

- Bueno, dime de una buena vez qué es lo que te preocupa. Tenemos todo lo que queremos, hay comida de sobra, un hogar y no habrá entrenamiento por dos semanas. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso¿Acaso no me decías que los entrenamientos eran demasiado duros y que te hubiera gustado tomar un descanso? Pues bien, ya tienes lo que querías. Entonces dime ¿qué es lo que te disgusta?

- Lo que me disgusta…

El muchacho de ojos celestes se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, inclinó su rostro hasta posar su frente en el cristal. Luego de unos segundos su aliento formó un halo en el vidrio. 

- Esto no está bien. Debimos hacerle caso, debimos haber ido a donde nos dijo –pronunció el rubio y una de sus manos se cerró en un puño y golpeó con suavidad el cristal–. Esto no es correcto. 

Isaac volvió los ojos en sus órbitas, impaciente. 

- Anda Hyoga, dime que no estás pasándola bien en nuestras pequeñas vacaciones. Además Camus no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas. Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros dos. Sin entrenamientos, sin frío, sin la misma rutina de todos los días. ¡Ah, es lo que quise durante mucho tiempo! Y en pleno verano. Será muy divertido.

Hyoga giró el rostro para ver como Isaac se había tirado de espaldas en la cama, sus piernas colgaban en uno de los extremos y sus pies rozaban el piso. 

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Hyoga caminó en dirección a él y se detuvo a unos pasos. 

- ¿De qué¿De que nos divertiremos¡Dalo por hecho! Tengo muchos planes. 

- No, eso no –Hyoga sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con seriedad– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que el maestro no regresará en dos semanas?

- Hum… eso es fácil. Cada que Camus nos manda a hacer uno de sus "encarguitos" tardamos exactamente dos semanas en volver y luego de ese tiempo demora uno o dos días en regresar. ¿Oye, no crees que es raro? Desde que llegamos aquí es lo mismo. Cada año, justo por esta época al maestro se le ocurre mandarnos a buscar algo de lo más extraño al otro extremo de la región. Y cada cosa que nos pide que le traigamos es más rara que la anterior. 

Isaac se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos. 

- ¿Para qué crees que puedan servirle las piñas de los arándanos o las larvas de las mariposas monarca? Y lo que nos ha pedido ahora¿tú sabes para que sirven los brotes de abedul? –pronunció tirando uno de sus zapatos a una esquina, donde antes cayera el corazón de la manzana–. A menos de que quiera hacer un remedio casero para la gripe no le servirán de nada. 

- Como dijo el maestro, es parte del entrenamiento. Así nos fortalecemos y aprendemos a resistir el clima y otras cosas. 

- Aja. Y sólo alguien como tú sería capaz de creerle. Lo que me parece es que quiere mantenernos lo más lejos posible durante ese tiempo. Bueno, la verdad no me importa con tal de que podamos pasarla como ahora. 

Hyoga lo observó enarcando una ceja. Isaac le dedicó una mirada significativa mientras se volvía a echar sobre la cama, muy cerca de la almohada. 

- Confía en mí ¿de acuerdo? Lo he calculado todo; esos brotes los encontramos en el mercado del pueblo, Camus volverá dentro de un par de semanas y seremos lo suficientemente cuidadosos para que no nos descubra. No pasará nada, de veras. 

Isaac hundió su rostro en la almohada y una de sus manos estrujó la tela blanca de la funda. 

- Ah… ven, ven acá –le dijo– huele esto. Es el aroma de Camus, su cama está impregnada con su olor. 

Hyoga retrocedió un poco y vaciló ante lo que le decía su compañero. Este sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. 

- No me digas que no quieres saber lo que se siente –extendió una mano en dirección al rubio– Anda, ven –cuando tuvo la delgada mano entre la suya Isaac lo haló un poco hacia él. Hyoga quedó tendido, a su derecha, ambos compartiendo la misma almohada, la misma cama. Luego lo soltó, reposó su rostro en la tela, respirando y disfrutando de ese aroma al mismo tiempo. Eso animó a que el ruso hiciera lo mismo. Después de todo sólo ellos dos estaban allí, nadie podría verlo y sería una locura pensar que alguno hablara de lo ocurrido. En ese momento él mismo hundía su rostro en la almohada.

El rubio cerró los ojos, respiró hondo. No era como Isaac le había dicho; le pareció algo incomparable. Un aroma delicado, impetuoso. Igual que Camus. La esencia de Camus. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, que los dos estaban allí. Ese era territorio sagrado, de ningún modo su maestro hubiera permitido que ellos penetrasen en sus aposentos. Sin embargo ahora estaban reposando los dos sobre esa cama mullida y de grandes dimensiones, demasiado grande para una sola persona. Había un goce especial en invadir ese espacio, en apropiarse al menos por unos días de lo que sabían les estaba prohibido. Para Hyoga era un anhelo escondido y una de las razones por las que aceptara la propuesta de Isaac fue esa, la promesa de recorrer el territorio vedado, aquél que era propiedad de su maestro. 

Abrió los ojos, a su costado Isaac tenía los párpados cerrados y parecía dormido, aún aferrando su trozo de almohada. Se veía feliz, despreocupado, con los mechones de cabello claro esparcidos en su frente y mejillas. En esos momentos debía sentirse igual a Hyoga. El rubio observó su expresión tranquila y pacífica. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó dejar de pensar, sólo tenía que sentir, la presencia poderosa y sutil de su maestro estaba impregnada en cada parte de esa habitación, en cada rincón, en cada objeto, en los floreros vacíos, en las prendas de ropa que guardaba el armario, en las figurillas de porcelana sobre los muebles de madera. El sueño comenzó a abrumarlo, ya lo sentía venir. Y ese momento era igual de sobrecogedor que sus sensaciones anteriores. El sueño allí también tenía el aura de Camus, casi su misma presencia, su voluntad, su fuerza. 

Hyoga acomodó su cabeza debajo de un brazo y relajó su cuerpo, dejándose ir. Con dormir un par de horas en esa cama sería suficiente felicidad para él. Con eso compensaría su delito, el de desobedecer a su maestro y provocar su ira. De ninguna manera quería que eso pasara. Lo admiraba tanto, había calado tan profundo en su ser… respetaba demasiado a ese hombre como para decepcionarlo alguna vez. Pero Isaac había jalado de los hilos necesarios, ofreciéndole una carnada irresistible y como buen humano había terminado por ceder. Sus dedos ejercieron presión sobre la tela. Sólo una vez, sólo una, en esa cama suave que olía a virilidad, talvez sólo unas horas, luego de eso ya sabría en qué pensar y qué hacer. Un momento a solas, con Camus. Sin que su maestro lo supiera. Sin que Isaac lo imaginara. Solos, ellos dos. Camus estaba cada vez más cerca de él, el sol del verano entrando por la ventana y la calidez del clima que templaba el ambiente ayudaban a tranquilizarlo. 

Estaba por dormirse cuando el movimiento repentino de Isaac rompió el encanto del momento. Hyoga se amodorró, dispuesto a seguir sumergiéndose en el país de los sueños. Isaac le rozó el brazo, y ese roce se volvió un apretón. Hyoga abrió sus ojos celestes y los enfocó en su compañero. Isaac se había sentado sobre la cama y estaba tratando de hablar, de pronunciar algo, pero lo hacía demasiado bajo y las palabras se quedaban en algún lugar de su garganta. El rubio vio como algo parecido a la palidez coloreaba su cara y sintió como los dedos que aferraban su brazo se hundían cada vez más en su piel. 

No eran necesarias las palabras, esa expresión lo decía todo. Intercambiaron una mirada y al instante se lamentaron de haberlo hecho. En los dos pares de pupilas estaban plasmadas la sorpresa y el miedo, que dentro de poco se volvería en pánico. Ah, si ya conocían bien eso, los dos lo conocían, su maestro era recio, implacable si la situación lo ameritaba. Estricto… el castigo, el dolor. El terrible dolor de unos miembros amoratados por el frío, por el excesivo entrenamiento o los sucesivos golpes, eso no era nada comparado con la culpabilidad que Camus era capaz de hacerlos sentir, nada podían hacer contra esa forma que tenía de manipularlos. Al maestro no le gustaba la desobediencia, no los castigaba físicamente, pero una sola de sus miradas cargadas de decepción sería suficiente para desmoralizarlos por mucho tiempo, cada palabra sería igual a un cuchillazo en su interior. ¿Sería capaz de expulsarlos de su lado por su desobediencia? Hyoga ya sentía a su conciencia comenzando a gritar, a reclamarle su imprudencia y lo estúpido que había sido. 

El castigo, el dolor. Los ojos de Camus, igual de fríos que el hielo que los rodeaba en sus entrenamientos. 

Isaac movió su cabeza a la izquierda, aturdido, intentando decir algo, Intentando formar algo como un 'estamos perdidos' o un 'nos descubrió', y esperando al rubio refutarle con una rabiosa mirada. No hubo respuesta alguna porque Hyoga estaba totalmente paralizado, no miraba a la puerta, tenía los ojos vacíos que apuntaban hacia su interior, hacia su mente, anticipando lo que vendría. El sonido del picaporte girando hizo saltar a Isaac de la cama. El rubio no sintió que Isaac lo estaba sacudiendo, en ese momento la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y a Hyoga se le cerraba la garganta, iba a echarse a llorar. 

Notas finales : Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Y dejen sus reviews, please!


	2. El invitado

_Hola a todas, gracias por leer esta historia. Hasta el momento el fic ha recibido buenos comentarios. Deseo que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y que dejen sus reviews. Ahora si, a leer!!_

**Capítulo 2: El invitado**

Arrimado contra la base de madera, sintió la mano de Isaac tapándole la boca.

- Si te pones a llorar te estrangularé, te lo juro Hyoga.

El chico retiró su mano y Hyoga pudo tomar un gran sorbo de aire. Comenzaba a faltarle y estaba cada vez más cerca del llanto. La puerta se había abierto, sólo un poco y tenía una abertura que dejaba entrar la luz del diminuto pasillo que separaba la habitación de los discípulos de la de Camus, sin embargo nadie había entrado. Ese tiempo había sido suficiente para que Isaac llevara casi a rastras a Hyoga dentro del armario. Era estrecho, con algo de incomodidad cabían allí, habiendo doblado las piernas y muy juntos el uno del otro. El rubio sentía que a pesar de que la puerta del armario tenía rendijas horizontales para mantener aireada la ropa, se estaba ahogando.

- Bien, tomemos las cosas con calma. Yo… yo creo que no hay nada que temer… si actuamos como es debido, no… no hay nada que temer –hablaba Isaac en voz baja junto al oído de Hyoga. El rubio estuvo apunto de soltar una risa en vez de los sollozos que estaba conteniendo en el pecho. Sobre sus cabezas colgaban diferentes prendas sujetas de percheros, algunas de ellas los estaban rozando.

- Pero si eres tú el que está temblando –articuló Hyoga mientras una de sus manos se cerraba sobre un mechón de cabello y lo tironeaba un poco.

- Eso… ¡eso es por tu culpa! Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Hyoga colocó su mano libre en la puerta del armario y empujó, lo que produjo que la madera crujiera un poco. Con rapidez Isaac cogió esa mano y la mantuvo en la suya.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo en tanto sentía como se estaba debatiendo Hyoga. Contuvo el aliento y notó gotitas de sudor formándose en su frente. Así no iban a tardar en descubrirlos.

- Voy a salir de aquí, voy a decírselo todo, no soporto más esto. Ya no lo soporto.

El rubio abrió sus párpados cuando sintió la mano de Isaac apretándole el cuello, con tanta fuerza que le iba a dejar marcas. En ese momento dejó de forcejear.

- Te dije que lo haría, si me obligas no dudaré en hacerlo Hyoga. Y si te defiendes Camus terminará sabiéndolo todo por el alboroto y será peor para ti y para mí, así que cierra el pico y estate quieto.

Isaac apartó su mano. El rubio estaba tocando su cuello con cuidado, palpando. Los enormes ojos celestes estaban vidriosos por unas lágrimas que se estaban formando en ellos y que no tardarían en salir. Isaac suspiró para luego hablar con calma.

- Tenemos una oportunidad, si Camus demora un poco más saldremos a toda velocidad y escaparemos a través de la ventana antes de que pueda vernos. No regresaría en dos semanas ¿recuerdas? Es probable que olvidara algo, algo importante, seguro después de que lo tenga volverá a irse. El no tiene porqué saberlo, además… además talvez ni siquiera note nuestra presencia… ¡Sí! ¡Eso!

Esta vez Hyoga apretó sus labios con el dorso de su mano para no soltar la risa. A estas alturas Camus debía de saberlo todo, aún si ocultaban su presencia el maestro siempre lo sabía todo. Nada podía escapársele, estaba siempre atento a lo que ocurría alrededor, sobretodo si se trataba de sus discípulos.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

Isaac asintió con lentitud en tanto estiraba el brazo para tocar sus pies. Abrió la boca. En su apresurada huida había olvidado sus zapatos en la habitación. Hyoga sonrió al verlo. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro y la limpió al instante.

- No son sólo tus zapatos Isaac. ¿Tú crees que haya algo en el mundo, algo capaz de hacer que Camus no se de cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor? ¿Tú crees siquiera en la remota posibilidad de que algo pueda distraer a Camus? Anda sabelotodo ¡dímelo!

El pulgar de Hyoga estaba apretando su garganta, sobre la unión de las clavículas, como si quisiera provocarse una nueva marca.

- Eres un estúpido, y más lo soy yo por hacerte caso… me lo merezco, me lo…

La puerta de la entrada se abrió por completo, los aprendices pudieron verlo a través de las rendijas del armario. Una persona entraba en la habitación. Estaba vestida con un largo manto con capucha que cubría la cabeza, con botones hasta la altura de las rodillas, algo del gusto de Camus y propiedad de él. Pero esa no era la presencia de Camus. Hyoga cruzó una mirada con su compañero. Isaac le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

- "¿Quién es ese?" –dijo Hyoga sin abrir la boca.

- "No lo sé" –le respondió Isaac de igual forma.

El extraño tiró la capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver su rostro y sacudiéndose el cabello con los dedos antes de desabotonar el traje.

- Hey, se supone que están en verano –dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta abierta. Sopló un poco de aliento entre sus palmas y luego las frotó–. Me estoy muriendo de frío. Oí que aquí la temperatura podía alcanzar los 38 grados centígrados en verano.

- No es algo frecuente. ¿Qué esperabas? Si estamos en la mismísima Siberia.

Hyoga dio un respingo, esa era la voz de Camus, tragó en seco y sus pies golpearon la puerta de madera. El extraño volvió la cabeza hacia el armario y lo observó con atención por bastante tiempo. Isaac comenzó a respirar con dificultad. El rubio pensó que ese hombre iba a dirigirse a donde ellos estaban y que de un sólo movimiento abriría la puerta para dejarlos en descubierto.

Sin embargo no fue así. El extraño terminó de quitarse el traje y lo colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta. Fue hacia la cama y se tiró de espaldas, dando un ligero rebote. Había cruzado las manos debajo de la nuca, y sus codos, al igual que su rostro estaban dirigidos hacia arriba.

Su cabeza comenzó a contornearse, estaba tarareando una melodía que Hyoga recordó haber escuchado en la mansión Kido hace mucho tiempo. Luego el hombre volvió su rostro de nuevo hacia el armario, haciendo que el rubio se quedara de una pieza y contuviera lo más posible su respiración, le parecía que esos ojos azules estaban fijos en los suyos, observándolo al detalle.

- ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo allí? –preguntó el extraño con una voz varonil y algo divertida.

Luego sonrió y por muy extraño que le pareciera Hyoga le respondió con otra sonrisa. Los habían descubierto, ese hombre lo sabía, no tardaría en descubrirlos Camus, no tenían ninguna oportunidad. No dejaba de sonreírle a ese tipo, el cabello azul, largo y ondulado, se agitaba con el movimiento de su cabeza, seguía con su tonada alegre y ahora acompañándola con sus pies. No había nada más que hacer, él e Isaac estaban perdidos.

En ese momento Camus entró en la habitación. Hyoga había bajado los ojos, resignado. Volvió a ver a Isaac, éste tenía una mano sobre el pecho y respiraba pesadamente. Hyoga colocó su mano sobre la suya, y aunque no recibiera ninguna respuesta a su gesto y la mano de su compañero quedara igual de quieta y fría que al inicio, se sintió un poco aliviado. Todavía faltaba lo peor. ¿Cuánto tendrían que esperar? Ese juego del gato y el ratón no le gustaba, si iban a reprenderlos, si iban a descubrirlos que lo hicieran ya. ¿Para qué prolongar lo inevitable? Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un estornudo. Miró por la rendija y vio a un Camus demasiado rígido, sosteniendo una taza de té humeante.

- Creo que tengo algo de fiebre –dijo Milo frotándose debajo de la nariz con el dedo índice.

- Toma esto, te ayudará a entrar en calor –dijo Camus en tanto ofrecía la taza de té a su invitado. Este se sentó sobre la cama, cogió la taza y la mantuvo entre sus dos manos para calentarlas, luego probó un poco.

- Sabe bien. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Camus asintió con la cabeza.

- Tengo algo más –abrió el cajón de la gaveta al frente de él y sacó un paquete de cartón que comenzó a abrir.

Mientras tanto Milo se ponía de pie, se dirigía en silencio al otro muchacho y colocaba las manos en sus hombros para luego pegar su cuerpo al suyo, por detrás. Eso hizo que Camus se sobresaltara, sostenía la caja, buscaba un lugar hacia donde mirar y algo razonable que decir.

- ¿Nervioso? –Milo tenía una medio sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- No, sólo… Es mejor… es mejor que comas algo, has viajado por muchas horas, te ves cansado, debes tener hambre –dijo Camus, deteniendo su mirada en una esquina de la habitación, donde unos zapatos verdes con las agujetas sin atar estaban tirados.

- De acuerdo, haré lo que me dices, pero antes deberás darme un abrazo, uno muy fuerte.

Milo hizo que Camus se volviera, para tenerlo frente a él. Camus ahora miraba hacia la puerta cerrada. Sin pensárselo el joven de cabellos azules lo aferró en un apretado abrazo, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Él hizo lo mismo, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y dejó a Milo hundir su rostro en su cabello. El espejo reflejaba la figura de los cuerpos unidos, uno junto al otro.

Milo fue el primero en separarse. Camus estaba mirando hacia el piso, se había puesto aún más rígido que antes. No confrontaba los ojos azules del otro muchacho. El caballero de Escorpio cogió ese rostro entre sus manos para levantarlo y poder mirar a los ojos que tanto deseaba ver. Sus miradas se encontraron, el rubor ascendió a las mejillas de Camus, haciendo que Milo sonriera.

Se hizo a un lado, esta vez para observar lo que el caballero de Acuario estaba afanado en abrir.

- Budín de chocolate… –Milo llevó una mano a su cabeza y soltó una risita– ¿en dónde lo conseguiste?

- En la tienda de la esquina.

Camus se había puesto de costado y estaba ocupadísimo en sacar el contenido de la caja para ponerlo en un plato de cerámica. Milo se dirigió hacia la cama y lo observó largamente mientras Camus hacía lo suyo. Le había crecido el cabello desde la última vez que se vieron, sin embargo algo que no cambiaba en el caballero de Acuario era esa timidez extrema que formaba parte de su personalidad, la cual atraía siempre a Milo y terminaba haciéndolo perder la cabeza. Sólo él había visto esa faceta de Camus y estaba orgulloso de que fuera así.

Hyoga e Isaac habían pegado mucho los rostros a la puerta del armario, algo estaba fuera de lugar allí, algo que en ese momento no entendían y es que Camus en verdad se veía diferente. El rubio siguió la dirección de los ojos del extraño, que en ese momento observaban el dorso de unas piernas y glúteos con descaro. Sonreía para sí ya que Camus no lo observaba. Hyoga frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué miraba así a SU maestro? El miedo inicial se había convertido en curiosidad, y esa curiosidad cedía su lugar al desconcierto, de forma instantánea y sin tener que mediar nada más que el insólito comportamiento de Camus.

El caballero de Acuario entregó el plato con su contenido a Milo, éste cogió la cucharilla y se dispuso a comerlo en tanto se arrimaba al centro de la cama. La mano del caballero de escorpión dio dos palmaditas sobre las sábanas a su costado para que su acompañante se sentara allí. Camus se acomodó en el lugar indicado, sin dejar de observarlo.

- Espero que te guste, tiene nueces, es de chocolate –dijo muy bajo Camus.

Milo terminó de pasar el bocado para mirarlo y poder hablar.

- Está rico –le dijo, en tanto recargaba otra vez la cucharilla.

Sin esperárselo Camus tenía frente a él un trocito de pastel que Milo le ofrecía. Abrió la boca y lo degustó también. Era cierto, estaba delicioso. Milo se acostó, apoyando su nuca en la almohada para seguir comiendo. El otro hizo lo mismo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en un codo para mirarlo con detenimiento, hasta que Milo se inclinó, con la cucharilla en dirección a la boca de Camus, éste esperaba otra nueva porción de pastel, pero Milo estaba untando sus labios con el merengue de chocolate.

Al caballero de Acuario no le pareció una mala idea ya que comenzó a lamer el chocolate, frente a lo cual Milo dejó el pastel y colocó ambos brazos a los lados del rostro de Acuario, aprisionándolo, sin salida, sin posibilidad de escape. Milo parecía presa de un hechizo, no podía dejar de observarle los labios donde aún quedaba un poco de betún. Camus sintió sus mejillas volver a arder frente a esos ojos hambrientos, no de budín, sino de él. Milo observó los ojos de Camus antes de acercarse y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida y dulce, capaz de fundir cualquier cosa, incluso el corazón del santo de acuario. Las pupilas de Camus se dilataron, luego se entrecerraron sus ojos turquesa. Era justo la señal que el caballero de Escorpio esperaba. Sin esperar más acercó sus labios a los de Camus, tan cerca como para sentir su aliento, y cuando estuvo a escasa distancia comenzó a lamer los restos de merengue que había en ellos. Su lengua traviesa rozaba con tiento esa boca dulce y carnosa. Milo sintió a su cuerpo traicionarle y que la razón se le escapaba de las manos. En ese momento estaba bajo el embrujo de Camus. Era esa posición, el color azul acero de su cabello, el espacio de piel que distinguía en el comienzo de los hombros, era el calor que estaba desprendiendo ese cuerpo. Lo percibía todo, todo… Sentía sus sentidos tan llenos de Camus. Ahora su cuerpo experimentaba el fuerte e incontenible deseo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre. Se separó un poco, Camus había cerrado los ojos, tenía los labios entreabiertos, como si eso fuera un sueño para él.

- Milo… el pastel… –logró articular Camus haciendo un esfuerzo.

- Si supieras como me siento en estos momentos… –le susurraba muy suave Milo junto al oído y una de sus manos le acarició el cabello– he esperado casi un año, he cruzado todo un continente para poder estar contigo. ¿Crees que quiero comer pastel? Lo único que necesito es a ti, ahora, siempre.

Camus entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió la boca tibia y suave pegada a la suya, el ligero movimiento, la ternura, lo delicado de un beso por largo tiempo esperado. No pudo más que corresponder con la misma gentileza. Percibía el sabor de Milo, el aliento cálido abrasándolo, esa esencia que era un afrodisíaco irresistible. Levantó el mentón para unir más sus bocas, sus labios se abrieron un poco, Milo había inclinado la cabeza, buscando un ángulo perfecto de unión entre ellos dos. Estaban fundidos en un beso. Los brazos de Camus se levantaron para rodearle la espalda.

En el armario, dos muchachos abrieron enormes los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Notas finales :

Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capi. Hum, lo del bicho, me lo han dejado en otros reviews. A mí no me agrada mucho, por eso preferiría que Hyoga se quede con Camus, aunque eso es algo improbable. Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews!!


	3. Sin escape

CAPITULO III: SIN ESCAPE

Se estaban devorando, el beso pasó de ser suave y delicado a uno cargado de pasión y frenesí. Milo abría su boca sobre la de acuario para permitir a su lengua recorrer la calidez del interior de Camus, que también había separado los labios dejando a Milo continuar con su inspección. De vez en cuando las lenguas se encontraban, se frotaban, parecían enredarse entre sí. Ahora Milo estaba mordisqueando el labio superior de Camus, quien respiraba agitado y exprimiendo con una de sus manos las sábanas; tanto el calor de su cuerpo, como el rubor en sus mejillas iban en aumento. Milo podía sentirlo, como el deseo iba apoderándose del cuerpo de su querido Camus, como iba creciendo y volviéndose algo incontenible, parecido a lo que él mismo sentía.

Se separaron para poder respirar. Milo dejó caer el cabello hacia delante, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire y llenaba sus pulmones; no apartó sus brazos, seguían aprisionando al muchacho que hasta hace poco había poseído con un beso. ¿Qué tenía ese joven en particular que era capaz de hacer que deje fuera de sí todo tipo de razonamiento lógico y hacerlo actuar de un modo tan impulsivo? ¿Qué?

¿Qué pensaba Camus en esos momentos? ¿Qué pensaba de él? No se había apartado, no lo había rechazado y había correspondido por completo a ese beso. ¿Significaba eso que tenía su consentimiento, que ese beso impulsivo había sido de su agrado? Camus era alguien impredecible. Menudas preguntas invadían al caballero de Escorpio en esos momentos, pero su comportamiento era así cuando estaba junto a él, reflexionaba después de haber actuado.

Los labios de Milo estaban brillantes con una saliva que era una mezcla de la suya y la del otro. El pulgar de Camus apretó los labios de Milo y luego los recorrió con la ternura inicial de su beso. El caballero de ojos azules sintió un cosquilleo y alzó los ojos hacia los de su querido amigo. Ciertamente la mirada de Camus era diferente ahora, tenía una fuerte determinación y combinaba en la profundidad de sus pupilas la lujuria, la ansiedad y la ternura. Una mirada cargada de deseo, que aún así contenía todavía un toque de timidez. Todo una mezcla de emociones.

Milo no dejaba de observarlo. Adorable, simplemente, adorable. Irresistible. Milo entendió entonces. Era amor, amor puro o la más grande de las obsesiones lo que producía que su cuerpo quisiera fundirse con el del muchacho recostado en la cama. Talvez una combinación de los dos. Camus debía intuir todo el poder que ejercía sobre Milo, siempre había sido así, aunque el caballero de Escorpio se negara a reconocerlo. Cada uno de los movimientos de Acuario, sus palabras y las forma en la que las articulaba, su mirada seria y otras melancólica, todos esos detalles habían despertado esos sentimientos en Milo, y con el tiempo un fuerte anhelo de posesión, la posesión completa, que va más allá de un juramento, de las promesas, del cuerpo. Esa comunión de almas que en un momento le hacía sentir que todas las respuestas que alguna vez había formulado le eran respondidas en ese instante glorioso en el que alcanzaba la cima de su pasión y la compartía con el ser destinado a amarle y al que había decidido amar. Dejó que Camus acariciara sus labios tanto como quisiera mientras sus ojos continuaban clavados en los turquesas, Camus ahora estaba sonriendo.

-"Debemos ayudarlo" –sentenció Hyoga luego de observar aquella escena y habiendo pasado una gran cantidad de saliva acumulada en la boca.

-"¿Ayudarlo? ¿De qué estás hablando?" –le preguntó Isaac dejando escapar el aire contenido en forma de un suspiro.

-"¡Sólo míralo!" –el rubio estaba sonrojado y parecía molesto– "Es ese sujeto, algo le ha hecho al maestro. Camus no es así, él no dejaría que le hicieran algo así".

-"¿Y según tú que le ha hecho ese tipo a Camus?"

-"¡No lo sé! ¡Si lo supiera ya te hubiera dicho! Talvez es magia, ha hechizado al maestro. Por eso Camus se lo permite, de estar bien Camus nunca se lo permitiría, no permitiría a nadie que le haga daño ni que le hicieran todo… todo ESO".

-"A ver, a ver… "–un signo de interrogación se formó sobre la cabeza de Isaac y al mismo tiempo cruzó los brazos– "¿Piensas que ese tal Milo está haciéndole algo doloroso al maestro?"

-"Pues… ¡pues sí! Mira sus ojos, ¿has visto alguna vez a Camus así? ¡Míralo! ¡Debemos librarlo de eso! ¡Tiene que volver a ser el mismo de siempre!"

-"En serio no sabes lo que están haciendo ¿no es así?"

Isaac se rascó la cabeza y observó de reojo al chico rubio. No iba a ser fácil explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Entrelazó sus dedos antes de mirarlo de nuevo. Hyoga no se daba cuenta de que los celos eran lo que más imperaba en sus palabras, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Isaac.

-"En verdad que eres tonto Hyoga. Más tonto de lo que pensé" –decía Isaac. Estaba resignado, pero ya no a ser descubierto ni reprendido, sino a otra cosa. Recostó su cabeza en la madera y miró hacia la ropa colgada, parecía algo triste–. "Por si no te has dado cuenta eso es exactamente lo que quiere Camus".

-"¿Pero de que estás…"

La mirada de Isaac fue tajante y cortó sus palabras en seco.

-"¡Acéptalo ya! ¡Tú y yo no somos los únicos que ocupan todo el tiempo y las atenciones de Camus! Él también quiere a otras personas, y parece que este Milo es muy importante para él" –Hyoga parpadeaba e intentaba comprender– "¿No me crees? Sólo míralo, mira lo que hacen, míralo bien y no pierdas ningún detalle y sabrás que tengo toda la razón"

Un nuevo reto que le imponía Isaac. Hyoga movió la cabeza. No quería seguir viendo.

-"Aún si no los observas puedes oírlos, así que sólo te queda resignarte a lo inevitable" –le decía Isaac con una sonrisa triste– "lo mismo que yo"

Como si de un adivino se tratara, los sonidos siguientes confirmaron las palabras pronunciadas por Isaac. Hyoga no tenía intenciones de continuar espiando, pero la curiosidad se estaba apoderando de él. ¿Qué eran esos ruidos? ¿A qué se parecían? Su imaginación comenzó a trabajar rápido. Eran iguales a los que emitían él e Isaac cuando concluían una sesión de entrenamiento y estaban tan cansados que se tiraban sobre la superficie de hielo a tomar aire. Inhalación, espiración, que apenas se percibía. Sí, se parecían a eso. Sólo que ahora provenían de la garganta de Camus.

Como un imán, aquellos sonidos atrajeron la atención del rubio, que sin evitarlo ya acercó otra vez sus ojos a las rendijas. El extraño ahora estaba concentrado en besar todo lo que pudiera del cuello de Camus, quien como respuesta soltaba gemidos, volvía la cabeza y estiraba el cuello a todo lo que podía. Tenía el torso descubierto y Milo estaba palpando los músculos duros y firmes de su pecho. Para ese momento los pezones ya se le habían endurecido y Milo se ocupaba de masajearlos con la yema de sus dedos. Hyoga se sonrojó al instante. Era la primera vez que veía así a su maestro. Al cerrar los ojos el rubio sintió una nueva sensación apoderándose de él, tan fuerte y punzante que era imposible de resistir. Algo en su interior intentaba hacerlo, se revelaba ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

-"Es natural" –estaba hablándole Isaac– "el cuerpo humano responde a ciertos estímulos. Observar a Camus desnudo sería estimulante para cualquiera".

Desnudo.

La mención de esa palabra produjo una corriente eléctrica en la columna vertebral de Hyoga. Isaac respiraba lento y cerraba los ojos muy concentrado. El calor iba en aumento y el rubio se sentía acorralado, no sólo porque no podía salir de ese armario y decirle a Camus que lo había desobedecido y espiado hasta ese momento y que aceptaba su castigo sin cuestionamiento, sino por su propio cuerpo que sin quererlo estaba reaccionando a algo… A tanto estímulo era difícil resistirse, como decía Isaac, el cosquilleo que sentía se dirigió a un punto específico, a su bajo vientre donde hizo un alto para asentarse allí.

Hyoga trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los deliciosos gemidos de Camus o en el pecho descubierto y los pezones erectos que había estado observando. Él no debería estar allí en esos momentos, debía de estar a cuatro kilómetros de distancia, más congelado que una paleta helada, recogiendo los… ¿los que? Lo había olvidado. Recogiendo algo que le habían dicho que trajera, dándole tiempo e intimidad suficiente a Camus para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y qué era lo que su maestro estaba haciendo exactamente?

¡Yo no soy así! –se dijo– Yo no soy igual a Isaac, no debería estar aquí, no debería… Ni yo ni Isaac, ni Camus, y aún menos ese otro maldito sujeto llamado Milo –la mano izquierda de Hyoga liberó el botón y la cremallera del pantalón, dándole algo de alivio, un alivio temporal. ¿Qué secreto poder tenía Camus, que era capaz de hacerlo sentir de ese modo? Compartió el mismo hechizo con el que Camus había seducido a Milo, lo compartió con Isaac. Sin embargo sólo uno de ellos tenía el expreso consentimiento de Camus.

-Ah… Milo… hum… –escuchó gemir de nuevo a Camus y eso hizo que su rostro se contrajera. Junto con la nueva sensación lo invadía otra igual de incontrolable… Era cólera. La provocaba ese sujeto. ¿Cómo podía Camus permitirle todo eso? ¿Cómo? Negar con la cabeza no le servía de nada, cada vez tenía más pensamientos contradictorios y lo que le dijo Isaac parecía ser lo más probable, aún así se negaba a creerlo, simplemente no podía ser así.

Pero Camus no se detenía.

Notas finales :

Bueno, es una situación complicada para los dos peques, especialmente para Hyoga, a ver que ocurre con ese rubio precioso. Umi – chan, te recuerdo bien por los reviews sobre le bicho y el copo de nieve, también sobre lo mucho que te gustaba la pareja de Camus yMilo. Sobre el budín, bueno, algo así me sucedió así que es más fácil escribir sobre una experiencia, jejejejej. Besos y nos vemos en el proximo capi!!


	4. RITUAL

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Hola a tods, y mil gracias por sus comentarios. Este capi contiene lemon, como dice en la advertencia, espero que sea de su agrado, aunque ha tomado tiempo y esfuerzo escribirlo. Ahora sí, a leer!!

CAPÍTULO IV: RITUAL

El cabello desordenado le estaba cubriendo los ojos, se pegaba a su piel por el sudor que desprendía su cuerpo. Milo hizo atrás las hebras de cabello azul con una mano para poder observar cada detalle del rostro de Camus. La luz de luna se había deslizado furtivamente en la habitación, como para espiarlos a escondidas. La iluminación tenue era un deleite para ese momento de intimidad. Así lo pensaba Milo, y también pensaba en lo exquisito que resultaba el color lechoso de la piel de Camus en combinación con el rubor de sus pómulos.

La mezcla de colores, de sonidos y de aromas era irresistible.

El ritual había comenzado.

Su ritual de amor, el que no se repetía desde hace ya doce meses. Demasiado tiempo para ambos, deseando, esperando, soñando cada noche con ese momento. Reviviendo los eventos cada vez que podían y confiando ciegamente en que volverían a repetirse. Aunque los días parecieran interminables, al final la fuerza de sus sentimientos haría posible el reencuentro.

El momento, vivir tan sólo por un momento.

Aunque todo el tiempo restante significara una carga inaguantable de frustración, deseo reprimido y ansiedad. Todo por estar allí, después de todo, valía la pena el sacrificio. Era el destino que habían elegido. Y Milo no lo hubiera cambiado por nada.

Camus tampoco.

Las ropas estaban esparcidas por el piso. Ninguno de los dos se había detenido a pensar donde caían cuando se desnudaban mutuamente. Milo contempló un momento a su amante antes de volver a acercarse, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, sus pupilas absorbían la luz para convertirlas en zafiros engarzados dentro de los párpados. Camus era hermoso, y ahora estaba sumergido en dos bastos océanos azules.

Milo apenas se movió, deleitándose al observar ese cuerpo desnudo. Vestido de luz de luna y pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos era más hermoso todavía. Milo entendía en esos momentos cómo es que soportaba el tiempo y la inaguantable distancia que los obligaba a estar lejos el uno del otro. De donde era que obtenía fuerzas para continuar cada día sin que la soledad acabara por aniquilarlo. Era por eso. Era una razón superior a todo lo demás.

Parpadeó dos veces, sintiendo que la emoción ascendía a su garganta.

Camus se había convertido en su razón de existir. Aún más, Milo sentía que respiraba a través del cuerpo que ahora estaba recostado sobre la cama y del cual se estaba nutriendo. Era como obtener el sustento vital, carne fresca y sangre recién drenada… Y necesitaba tanto de eso. Su cuerpo se estremecía por cada gemido, por cada tímida caricia y roce. Lo había necesitado todo ese tiempo. No iba a detenerse hasta sentir sus ansias colmadas, porque luego de eso, luego de esa noche el ciclo volvería a repetirse y él tendría que regresar a su lugar de origen. Camus haría lo mismo, iba a sumergirse en la interminable rutina de sus días cumpliendo con los deberes que le habían encomendado. Hasta que pasaran muchas lunas y las condiciones les permitieran repetir el ritual.

Pero hasta ese momento.

La frustración…

La ansiedad…

El deseo.

Milo estrechó los ojos. Noches sin dormir. Noches frías. Los brazos que rodeaban su propio cuerpo y que sólo abrazaban a la nada, los dedos que se extendían en la oscuridad, pretendiendo apresar un sueño, una imagen querida que se diluye con la realidad.

Las reflexiones hicieron que Milo detuviera sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo de Acuario. Las manos ya no lo acariciaban, sino que se habían quedado quietas, congeladas, al igual que el torbellino en los ojos azules que ahora lucían como las aguas mansas de un lago.

Una nube se interpuso en el camino de la luna y cortó el fluir de la luz. Camus observó a Milo y le ofreció una mirada que distaba mucho de ser condescendiente. Él mismo sabía lo que estaba cruzando por la cabeza de Escorpio. No necesitaba de más cuestionamientos, ni reproches, ni tan sólo pensar en lo que harían ellos dos después de aquello y hasta cuando podrían vivir soportando el hecho de estar separados.

En esos momentos la necesidad era demasiado fuerte y el tiempo escaso. El caballero no podía esperar. Ya había esperado mucho. Se sentó en la cama, de tal manera que su torso y el de su compañero quedaran juntos, y lo abrazó fuerte pasando sus dos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Una de sus manos ascendió por sobre su columna para luego alcanzar el cabello en la base de la nuca. Los dedos delicados comenzaron a formar círculos en la piel de Milo y éste se sintió estremecer. Escorpio lo besó en la comisura de los labios, sintiendo lo tibia que era esa boca y lo mucho que le gustaba probarla una y otra vez, lo que había sentido cuando por primera vez rozaba esos labios y los unía a los suyos, con tanto cuidado y esmero como si no fuera suficientemente digno para hacerlo. Como si estuviera cometiendo un sacrilegio.

- No pienses en nada. Sólo en mí. Sólo piensa en mí –Camus le hablaba, muy bajo–. Sólo somos tú y yo. Tú y yo ahora.

Sólo necesitaba una cosa.

Sólo una.

Milo abrió la boca y soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de Camus descendiendo por su vientre para alcanzar el espacio entre sus piernas y apretar su miembro entre sus dedos con fuerza, como si quisiera cortar el flujo de sangre. Mantuvo la presión un momento y luego la aflojó un poco, esta vez para darle un ritmo a su caricia y deslizar su mano de arriba abajo, haciendo que Milo comenzara a gemir y que cerrara los ojos. Era una caricia osada que pocas veces se había permitido ejecutar.

Camus se detuvo. Las reacciones de Milo le provocaron un renovado estallido de excitación. Se acercó para besarlo, empujando con su lengua entre sus labios y forzando su entrada, casi con violencia. Tenía que entrar en él. Doblegarlo. Acuario sentía como si una oleada de poder contenida en su voluntad estuviera sometiendo a su amante. El cambio fue algo tan inesperado y repentino que deseó experimentarlo en toda su dimensión. Se alejó unos centímetros para ver las reacciones del otro caballero. Notó la mirada expectante de Milo, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apenas abiertos, dejando escapar estelas de tibio aliento. Su expresión era de necesidad. La urgencia inmediata.

Camus lo hizo tenderse en la cama. El cabello azul del caballero de Escorpio se esparcía en las sábanas de blanco lino. Desde su lugar arriba, Camus podía observarlo como antes él mismo había sido observado. Se tomó su tiempo para estudiarlo, para grabar en su memoria los detalles del cuerpo que estaba contemplando. Lo observaba como se mira a una imagen sublime, casi celestial. Una creación divina, perfecta en su composición. Tan perfecta que debía ser tocada y tanteada para verificar su existencia, al extremo que sentía que podía causarle daño con esas manos imperfectas, tan humanas que él poseía. Era inevitable que lo hiciera.

El imponente caballero de Escorpio.

¿Qué es lo que quedaba de él ahora? ¿En qué se había convertido por el amor que Camus le inspiraba?

Un caballero sin armadura, sin pretensión en la mirada, sin una prenda que lo cubriera y con el deseo a flor de piel que lo inflamaba desde adentro. Un cuerpo duro, una conjunción de carne y piel, ahora plasmada en un llamado mudo e instintivo que pedía a gritos ser apaciguado.

Este también era el Milo que conocía, al que amaba.

Camus estaba sentado sobre la cintura del Escorpio, y vaciló un segundo antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento. Una mano blanca de marfil alcanzó el rostro de Milo, los dedos de Camus se pasearon por él, hasta detenerse sobre sus labios. Ahora ejercían presión, como lo había hecho su lengua, para invadir de nuevo su boca. Milo obedeció ante la intención de su amante. Abrió los labios, deseoso, con anhelo. Acuario dejó a sus dedos pasear dentro de su boca, alcanzando su paladar y presionándolo, luego frotaron su lengua. Escorpio cerró los ojos, respondiendo. Comenzó a lamer los dedos de Camus, cubriéndolos con abundante saliva, dejándolos húmedos y apretándolos de vez en cuando entre sus labios. Un calor sofocante lo abrasaba.

Camus gimió para sí, sus ojos estaban clavados en Milo. Ahora no había vacilación en él. Sus dedos hicieron un camino imaginario, desde la boca de Escorpio hasta su vientre, dejando una estela de saliva en medio del torso. Milo observó la marca brillante, como de fuego, dibujada por esos dedos sobre su pecho.

Acuario se inclinó sobre él para robarle un beso, y de allí marcar con su propia boca el lugar donde la saliva había hecho su recorrido. Los labios, el cuello, las clavículas, el torso, el vientre… Milo se mordió los labios y sus manos se pasearon por la espalda de Acuario, haciendo presión en sus músculos, como queriendo capturar el calor. Camus era tan delicado. Tan suave. Entonces se detuvo y lo miró por un momento, queriendo retomar la iniciativa. Milo sintió que los ojos turquesas lo mantenían atado a la cama. No le permitían hacer nada más.

La mirada de Camus era ahora tan contundente que por un momento, en medio de la excitación, Milo se sintió intimidado. Mantuvo su actitud dócil y se preguntó cómo es que la situación había girado hacia eso. No tuvo tiempo de responder, la mano de Acuario había cumplido otro de sus caprichos. Masajeaba su pubis y luego las yemas de sus dedos formaban círculos sobre toda la zona, sensibilizándola. Milo gimió muy fuerte cuando los dedos trazaron el surco de sus ingles. Iba a suplicar a su compañero que se diera prisa, que tocara su sexo que ahora estaba más sensible a cada movimiento. El otro caballero fue lento, con tanta paciencia y dedicación que ahora su roce resultaba doloroso.

El movimiento sobre su miembro fue al inicio ligero, leve. Insuficiente. Milo estaba a punto de protestar, entonces observó como Camus iba agachando la cabeza, con lentitud, y como ahora sus labios hacían el mismo recorrido que sus manos habían hecho, masajeando de forma todavía más experta, haciendo incontenible su necesidad. En ese momento Milo sentía algo parecido a un grito formándose en su mente. Creyó que no estaba pasando. Tan sólo un poco más, más cerca. Su mente se dejó ir, centrándose sólo en su amante. Un poco más, sólo un poco más. Por todos los dioses, que Camus no dejara su tarea a medio terminar. Que concluyera lo que había empezado. Inconscientemente levantó un poco la cadera, imaginando lo maravilloso que se sentiría el que…

El roce suave, como el toque de una pluma. Unos labios de terciopelo acariciándolo, robándose su impulso de refrenar la sensación y de meditar en lo que estaba pasando, sólo dándole placer.

Las manos de Milo se enterraron en el cabello azul acero, mientras se entregaba por completo a las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Los labios de Camus se ocupaban con esmero su parte más íntima. Subían, bajaban. Apretaban, lo liberaban... Eran tan delicados como sus caricias, como todo lo que provenía de Acuario.

La presión se hizo más fuerte. Los movimientos más intensos. Una de las piernas de Milo se levantó, pasando por sobre encima del hombro del otro. Camus sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Milo ahora apretaba los dientes y una de sus manos estrujaba las sábanas entre sus dedos, su cuerpo estaba concentrado en lo que hacía Camus. Completamente abandonado, los gemidos se desprendían de su boca cada vez que Camus lo tocaba, como si respondieran al llamado del caballero de Acuario. El momento duraba más de lo debido. La atención de Camus no disminuía y el frenesí de su movimiento estaba resultando insoportable.

Era demasiado.

- Camus… detente… –susurró Milo, en tanto llevaba un dedo a su boca y lo mordía con fuerza. Levantó el torso, como si algo dentro de él se estuviera revelando a esa avalancha de sensaciones. El pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez, debido a su respiración.

Camus sabía bien lo que esa frase significaba, así que puso más dedicación en su accionar. Era lo mismo que pronunció él cuando Milo lo había poseído por primera vez y la sensación había sido tan viva que pensó que no iba a poder soportarlo. Aquellas palabras habían significado todo lo contrario.

Lo mismo que ahora.

Milo sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. El movimiento disminuyó de forma gradual, y se convirtió en un toque apenas perceptible, como al principio. Sin embargo para el caballero de Escorpio las sensaciones seguían siendo tan punzantes como cuando las experimentaba.

Milo todavía respiraba con dificultad y le costó algunos minutos volver a llenar sus pulmones de forma habitual. Camus lo estaba observando, a unos centímetros de su rostro. La expresión de Camus le hizo entender que había disfrutado tanto como él, tenía el cabello desordenado, uno cuantos mechones ocultaban la mitad de su rostro, cayendo descuidados hacia abajo. Estaba empapado de sudor, y el aroma de su cuerpo se esparcía por la habitación como lo habían hecho los gemidos de Milo. Acuario entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Había sido algo placentero. De hecho, para Milo más que placentero. Eso había sido maravilloso.

Escorpio pasó una mano por su cabello azul mientras entornaba los párpados y soltaba una exhalación.

- Camus, eso fue… fue… –intentó decir, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando el caballero se tendió sobre su cuerpo.

Acuario recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su amante y aspiró su aroma, su lengua asomó para lamer el sudor que había brotado de él. Se acurrucó y a Milo le pareció un niño ansioso que se estaba esforzando por agradarle. Una de sus manos acarició la piel de su cuello antes de recorrerlo con sus dedos. Había recuperado el aliento y posó sus manos sobre los costados de Camus. Se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. Esperó unos segundos y pudo sentir la sonrisa de Camus, que se formaba apretada sobre la piel de su hombro. Acuario asintió.

La mano de Milo bajó por la espalda de Camus, con pausa y masajeó los glúteos hasta encontrar su objetivo. Los dedos recorrieron un poco el lugar antes de introducirse con cuidado.

Acuario le regaló un gemido… Camus era suave y cálido. Por fuera. Por dentro. En todo momento observaba las reacciones de su amante. Sintió como Camus se tensaba un poco, como sus labios se apretaban. Se detuvo, luego de unos segundos continuó. Deslizó otro dedo más dentro de él, haciendo que un rubor intenso estallara en sus mejillas como si fueran gotas de sangre esparciéndose en la nieve.

Los labios de Acuario estaban tan rojos como sus pómulos. Cuando los ojos de Camus se abrieron de nuevo Milo sólo pudo distinguir una cosa en ellos: ardor. Le devolvió una mirada idéntica, mientras se movía dentro de él, preparando el camino para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Camus pronunció su nombre, una vez, y alcanzó la rosada tetilla de su compañero para dibujar la redondez del pezón con sus dedos.

Escorpio buscó una mejor posición para poder introducirse en él, haciéndolo sentarse sobre su cintura. Ahora colocó su propio miembro en la entrada de Camus. Comenzó a penetrarlo con suavidad. El preámbulo era muy importante. No quería causarle dolor, por eso debía ser cuidadoso. Comenzó a empujar, con pausa. Camus pellizcó el pezón. Todavía estaba tenso. Los susurros que escuchaba de Milo, sus palabras cariñosas ayudaban a relajarlo. Escorpio continuaba con su acometida.

Las caricias y las palabras surtieron efecto. Milo lo supo casi al instante, cuando el cuerpo de Camus le dio la apertura que necesitaba, sin resistirse más. Completó su invasión, insertándose por completo en él, sin dejar ningún espacio por invadir. Camus sentía su cuerpo vibrar en una sola palpitación vertiginosa que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, como la sangre corriendo en sus venas.

Para ese momento estaba tan excitado que la resistencia inicial se convirtió en una incontenible exigencia. La necesidad corporal lo abarcaba todo en ese instante, desplazando sus pensamientos, su uso de razón. Necesidad de ser poseído y de formar parte del cuerpo de Milo. Sintió a Escorpio moviéndose dentro de él, lo sintió penetrando hasta lo más profundo de su ser y quedándose allí, para proclamar lo que Camus ya sabía. Que le pertenecía, que era suyo. Suyo para amarlo hasta que fueran saciadas sus ansias. Milo iba a arrastrarlo con él a ese abismo de placer a donde él mismo se estaba precipitando.

El caballero de Acuario acompañó el movimiento de su compañero, como si fuera un vaivén, meciendo sus caderas, en sincronía casi perfecta. Eran un solo cuerpo, un solo palpitar. Ahora la comunión estaba en su cumbre. Los gemidos de Camus llenaban la habitación, y estos estaban excitando mucho a Milo. Cogió las caderas de Camus para hacer más acompasado su movimiento, Acuario sintió como Milo se sumergía cada vez más en él, como alcanzaba los lugares exactos que lo hacían enloquecer. Tiró la cabeza atrás dejando a la sensación apoderarse de él. Ahora eran uno solo.

- Camus… Camus… mmmm

Era un largo, prolongado momento. Interminable.

Los gemidos entrecortados pronto se hicieron demasiado fuertes como para dejar que nada más se escuche en la habitación. El sonido de los animales nocturnos se había apagado, así como todas las cosas alrededor habían dejado de existir. En ese momento, en su momento, sólo existían el uno para el otro. Camus estaba concentrado en sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo y el fuerte lazo establecido con Milo a través de su unión.

Ahora sentía que el poder de haber tenido a Milo bajo su dominio se había diluido y que Escorpio volvía a ostentar el control. Eso lo confirmó cuando Milo lo hizo girarse, para sentarse en la cama, y colocar su espalda pegada a su pecho. Ahora Milo había apartado el cabello de Acuario hacia la izquierda y estaba repartiendo besos por toda la extensión de su nuca. Los besos pronto fueron acompañados por las caricias de su lengua. Milo levantó las piernas de Camus, y entró en él.

Ahora el movimiento era más fuerte, Milo había colocado sus manos debajo de los muslos de Camus para controlar su invasión, haciéndolo entrar y salir de él, tanto como quisiera. Camus sólo quería complacerlo. Volvió el rostro y Milo se prendió de sus labios. Mantuvo sus bocas unidas, ahogando los jadeos de Acuario. Este sintió a su cuerpo abandonarse, ya sin ningún control sobre sí mismo y se separó para pronunciar la súplica brotando desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- Milo, por favor… por favor…

Camus llevó dos dedos a su boca, para morderlos, conforme iba aumentando la sensación que experimentaba. Hilos de saliva se escapaban de entre ellos. Escorpio comenzó morder la piel de los hombros del otro muchacho, y vio como este dirigía sus manos hacia delante, para estimularse así mismo mientras se movía dentro de él. Camus gimió en un tono más alto, pronunciando de vez en cuando el nombre de aquél que lo poseía. Era la sensación de ser acariciado por dentro.

Escorpio fue más rápido, dando embestidas cada vez más fuertes, y en un momento sintió una sacudida en el cuerpo de Camus; no tardó en comprender lo que había pasado. Las manos y piernas de su amante estaban húmedas con su emanación. Camus había salpicado las sábanas.

Milo le ofreció una tenue sonrisa, pero no se detuvo. Siguió acometiéndolo, esta vez levantándole una pierna para poder ir más dentro de él. Conocía demasiado bien a Camus como para permitirse abandonarlo en ese momento. Todavía no.

Camus ya no podía soportarlo. Acababa de desbordarse y no era suficiente para Milo. La sensación creció y creció hasta volverse algo tangible, que ahora percibía no sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su mente. Estalló cuando Milo se vació en él, invadiéndolo. Abrió los labios, y no pudo decir nada. Hubo un momento largo, de contemplación, como si de repente algo fragmentado se estuviera conglomerando en él. Escorpio lo observaba fascinado mientras lo hacía recostarse, con cuidado.

Acuario se dejó ir, como si fuera arrastrado por una ola. La sensación había comenzado en su pelvis, y de allí se fue extendiendo hasta sus piernas, para desplegarse a lo largo de su cuerpo. Luego lo invadió todo. Su espalda se arqueó, sus músculos se contrajeron solos y su rostro se contraía como si fuera presa de un terrible dolor, aunque estaba lejos de sentir eso. Volvió la cabeza de lado a lado, con suavidad, haciendo que el cabello ondulara con su movimiento y proveyera de un marco turquesa el espacio entre su rostro y la almohada.

La luz de la luna ahora brillaba en todo su esplendor. Milo se acercó a él para poder observarlo de cerca. Acarició los labios temblorosos, paseándolos por el puente de la nariz, hasta las mejillas y luego dibujó la forma de las cejas.

Camus ni siquiera lo sintió. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían haber perdido la capacidad de reconocimiento, ensimismado en su propia satisfacción. Sus pupilas estaban nubladas. Sus labios hinchados, un hilo de saliva los había abandonado. Aquello rozaba los límites de todo lo que había conocido anteriormente, los límites del placer, de la sensualidad, del erotismo y la lujuria, del amor mismo. Todo confluyendo para dotarlo de la suficiente fuerza que hiciera posible esa reacción en él, para conducirlo de un solo impulso hasta los confines mismos del universo. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Su cuerpo ya no era su cuerpo, sino que se había hecho uno con una entidad más grande y poderosa que ahora le mostraba la plenitud que significaba el ser parte de otro aquella forma tan íntegra. Parecía envuelto en un trance sensual del que sólo él formaba parte. Su cuerpo se había liberado, pretendiendo alcanzar el absoluto.

Milo tomó algo de aire, todavía disfrutando de su reciente explosión y del orgasmo que experimentaba su amante. Le dio un beso suave, casto, en los labios.

Era un bello espectáculo.

Era la primera vez que lo observaba con esa intensidad.

Y era hermoso, como todo lo que provenía de Camus.

El cuerpo del caballero de Acuario comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, diluyendo la sensación y causándolo un sopor tan fuerte que hizo que sus párpados pesaran como si fueran de plomo, incapaz de decir una palabra más y de pensar en otra cosa.

Milo sonrió a medias y lo miró con ternura. Abandonó el cuerpo de Camus y lo limpió con cuidado, con un trozo de sábana, también se limpió así mismo y cubrió sus cuerpos con el edredón para abrazarlo y amodorrarse junto a él. Camus aún estaba fuera de sí, sus párpados se juntaron, dejando que el sueño lo envolviera, protegiéndolo, como lo hacían los brazos de Escorpio.

"¿Hyoga?"

Hyoga apartó las manos de su rostro. Sus palmas estaban húmedas, empapadas de sudor. Había escondido su rostro tanto tiempo debajo de ellas y permanecido tan inmóvil, que Isaac pensó que se había quedado dormido en esa posición.

La expresión de Hyoga era indescifrable, y junto con la humedad de sus manos el chico de cabello castaño notó que habían gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente. Isaac lo observó durante algunos segundos, para leer en su rostro alguna reacción, más allá de aquella máscara hermética que no le decía nada.

Una gota de sudor resbaló desde la sien del rubio, hacia su barbilla. Era tan gruesa y cargada como una lágrima, observó Isaac. Le siguió otra. Sudaba de forma copiosa, como si hubiera estado entrenando sin descanso durante todo un día.

Isaac lo miró preocupado. Si pudiera distinguir una sola señal de algo, de lo que fuera, en ese rostro, se sentiría más tranquilo. Sin embargo allí sólo habían gotas de sudor y un rostro blanco y terso como la cera. Se volvió un poco para buscar un trozo de tela en la base del armario con el que limpiar el sudor de Hyoga. No encontró nada, así que pensó en limpiarlo con los puños de su chaqueta. Isaac se volvió hacia su dirección, dispuesto a restregar el trozo de tela en el rostro del rubio. Pero este ya no estaba en su posición. Más silencioso que una sombra había abierto la puerta, y aún más rápido, abandonado su refugio.

Isaac apenas si pudo reaccionar. Observaba la espalda del rubio, la silueta de pie enfrente de él, fuera del armario. Isaac sintió que el corazón se le detenía un instante, y que luego sus palpitaciones se disparaban como una flecha. El pulso le retumbaba en la cabeza. Reaccionó más por reflejo que por raciocinio.

Las piernas no lo obedecieron cuando intentó ir detrás de Hyoga, se le habían adormecido. Aún así estiró un brazo lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo a través de la puerta abierta y aferrar su camiseta de mezclilla, la que resbaló entre sus dedos antes de que pudiera hacerse con ella. Hyoga había comenzado a caminar.

"Pedazo de idiota, ¡Regresa!"

Un golpe seco se oyó. Isaac había dado de bruces contra el piso. Sus piernas continuaban dentro del armario, dejándolo en una posición poco digna para un aprendiz de caballero. Levantó el rostro adolorido, apoyándose con los brazos, con la nariz roja como un pimiento debido al golpe. Hyoga ni siquiera se volvió a verlo. No detenía su marcha, pese a los gritos mentales y desesperados que le estaba lanzando Isaac.

"¡Hyoga, imbécil, vuelve aquí!"

Observó cada paso de Hyoga como si fuera una gran distancia lo que recorría y no los escasos metros que lo separaban de la cama. Se dirigía directo hacia donde estaban las dos siluetas.

"Dios, no"

De poder habría gritado, pero por alguna razón sentía la lengua tan tiesa como si le hubieran inyectado una fuerte dosis de novocaína. Debía hacer algo rápido, algo ahora. Hyoga no se detenía, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Dio un paso más. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

"Van a descubrirnos"

Dos pasos más…

"Ya deben haberlo visto. Van a descubrirlo todo"

"¿Por qué no se detiene?"

Otro paso, y otro. Uno detrás de otro.

"Dios, no"

El extraño había girado el rostro en dirección de Hyoga. El rubio había acortado tanto la distancia que ya no podía avanzar un centímetro más. Isaac arrastró los pies fuera del armario, que al caer provocaron que un agudo dolor se extendiera a lo largo de sus piernas, sintiendo retortijones como pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Eso era lo de menos. Ahora el pulso le retumbaba también en las muñecas y en las orejas. Sentía la cabeza como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

"Hyoga… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dios, dios, no"

"No…"

Notas finales del capítulo:

Hum... Camus es maravilloso, simplemente. Este capi lo escribí en tres versiones, y al final decidí dejarlo tal y como está. Es el primer lemon que hice en mi vida, y ciertamente... es complicado, jajajaja. La culpa la tiene Camus. A ver como salen los dos chiquillos de esta... Bueno, es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capi y dejen sus reviews!! Muchos besos a tods!!


	5. RETORNO

Hola a tods, aquí está el final de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten

Hola a tods, aquí está el final de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten. Sin más que decir, a leer!!

CAPÍTULO V: RETORNO

Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, un palpitar agitado que a duras penas mantenía un ritmo constante. Parecía que se iba a detener cuando menos lo imaginase.

Isaac suspiró una vez más, y sus dedos se contrajeron al volver a sentir el dolor de sus piernas. La figura de Hyoga estaba dibujada enfrente, y un haz de luna estaba dando directamente a su espalda, haciendo que su cabello brillara en tonos de oro y de plata al mismo tiempo, sin embargo su rostro estaba oculto a él, hubiera sido imposible para Isaac definir la expresión que Hyoga tenía en esos momentos. Si era igual a la que había visto cuando estaban en el armario, cuando había retirado las manos de su rostro empapado… si era así entonces estaban en serios problemas.

Si es que podían estarlo más todavía.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró arrimarse un poco hacia la derecha del armario, todo con cuidado, hasta apoyarse en la pared. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo inútil de su precaución. ¿Acaso Hyoga no había caminado directamente hacia Camus y el otro tipo? ¿Acaso no estaba frente a ellos en ese momento?

Respiró fuerte, desde esa distancia podía ver el rostro del intruso inclinado otra vez hacia Camus, mirándolo fijamente. La sensación en sus piernas estaba cediendo, pero no se atrevió a ponerse de pie. Era su corazón otra vez, su corazón y el ritmo endiablado que sentía, como si de un momento a otro fuera a saltar de su pecho, fruto del miedo. ¿Miedo? Sí, era eso. Era la primera vez que el miedo lo paralizaba de esa forma. El vacío en el estómago, las ganas de llorar y aquello que apretaba con fuerza su garganta. ¿Hyoga no estaba sintiendo algo similar? Enfocó sus ojos en él. No. Hyoga se mantenía inmóvil, mantenía quietos cada uno de sus músculos. ¡Si parecía que ni siquiera respiraba!

Delante de Hyoga, la alta silueta de su maestro estaba tendida en la cama, podía observar los blancos tobillos a través de la sábana revuelta, Milo estaba sobre él. Isaac finalmente pudo ponerse de pie. Vio sonreír de nuevo al caballero de Escorpio, con una sonrisa cargada de secretos, y acercarse lento para rozar los labios de Camus con los suyos. Isaac contuvo el aliento. Cálido. Ese hombre era cálido. Entonces, por primera vez, vio un movimiento que rompía la quietud de Hyoga. El rubio había cerrado las manos en dos apretados puños. Y estos estaban temblando.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia en el rostro de Milo. Sus ojos azules contenían una expresión casi paternal, al igual que la dulce sonrisa que estaba en su cara. Isaac distinguió como esos ojos fulguraban al girarse sobre Hyoga, y por un segundo distinguió en ellos una llamarada de algo que no pudo definir, por alguna razón esos ojos le parecían amenazantes, no… no eran los ojos. Era que ese espíritu era demasiado poderoso como para confrontarlo con un cuerpo y una mente de sólo 12 años. Sintió como todo su ser se estremecía. Isaac pegó la espalda a la pared, pensando en lo indefenso que se sentía en esos momentos, en la presencia arrebatadora de ese hombre y las sensaciones tan intensas que era capaz de producirle. Parecía que el alma de Milo vibrara y que cada célula de su cuerpo intentaba resistirse a ese pensamiento, pero que sin embargo, fuera consciente de ello. Era, sin duda, un hombre avasallador. En su rostro, la sonrisa se había congelado y no mostraba expresión alguna. Era aún más inexpresivo que Camus en sus periodos de meditación.

Los puños de Hyoga se aflojaron, los dedos se abrieron más de la cuenta, apuntando hacia abajo. Continuaban temblando.

El rostro de Milo volvió su atención hacia su amante. Sorprendente, pensó Isaac. Sorprendente que en lapso de ese tiempo hubiera cambiado otra vez su expresión, de manera casi imperceptible, su cabeza ladeada, el cabello cayendo sobre su hombro derecho y el un hermoso perfil dibujado frente a él… la ternura que en ese momento demostraba. La mirada larga, de contemplación, de admiración ¿Acaso se trataba de la misma persona? En ese momento Isaac se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Ese sujeto no sólo era capaz de intimidarlo, poseía también una belleza que deslumbraba, cegadora, resplandeciente, como un rayo del sol. A diferencia de la de Camus, que más bien era fría y cambiante, igual a las fases de la luna. Y bajo los rayos de ésta, y en ese momento, Milo le pareció distante e inalcanzable, igualmente peligroso. Como si fuera capaz de consumirse en ese ardiente fuego si es que osaba acercarse, como las mariposas que mueren al ser seducidas por una flama. Ese hombre era capaz de inspirarle las dos cosas al mismo tiempo: el miedo proveniente de un alma indescifrable y terrible, llena de secretos, reflejada en sus ojos; fascinación, la extraña belleza que éstos podían adquirir cuando estaban dirigidos hacia el hombre que estaba justo debajo de él.

Y esa persona no era ni más ni menos que su maestro. La luna había eclipsado al sol, y en aquella conjunción, tanto él como Hyoga salían sobrando.

Era cierto. Camus todavía estaba allí. Camus…

Al igual que Hyoga, no había distinguido reacciones en su maestro. Sintió a sus piernas moverse solas, dar algunos pasos antes de que pensara en lo que estaba haciendo. Talvez eso era lo mismo que había motivado a Hyoga. Saber que había más allá, verlo aún más de cerca y percibirlo con sus cinco sentidos. Se detuvo, sintiendo como el sudor empapaba el cuello de su camisa, y como brotaba hasta detrás de sus orejas. No estaba bien, algo allí no estaba bien. ¿Qué les pasaba a él y a Hyoga? ¿Cómo es que la situación había llegado hasta eso? ¿Camus estaba al corriente de todo?

Su mano buscó soporte en la pared, y notó, sin sorpresa, de que había empapado la pintura. Sonrió para sí. Aún aquello no había terminado. Estaba preparado para lo que pasara a continuación. Había imaginado a Camus levantarse en un santiamén en cuanto distinguiera la silueta de Hyoga, lo imaginó gritando y vociferando voz en cuello, haciendo preguntas sin detenerse, sintiéndose furioso. Imaginó insultos y hasta golpes sobre él. Había esperado de todo, pero la inmovilidad de Camus era algo que sólo lo hacía sentir más confundido.

Se preguntó si Camus simplemente se había quedado observando al rubio, en silencio, sin poder hacer nada más. Sintiéndose tan sorprendido que era incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué pasaba en ese pequeño espacio que él no podía observar? De repente el extraño ya no era el mentado Milo, sino el propio Isaac, frente a él se desenvolvía una pugna de emociones y sentimientos que en ese momento escapaban a su alcance. Y quería saber más, necesitaba saber más… ¿por qué? Por la misma razón por la que Hyoga había querido saberlo. Por Camus.

Se acercó un poco más, sólo para ver como los labios del extraño dibujaban una palabra. Isaac no estaba seguro de si la había pronunciado o no, ya que no había escuchado nada, pese a la distancia.

Retrocedió al notar la reacción de Hyoga frente al gesto del extraño. Hyoga se había hecho para atrás, como si hubiera escuchado una maldición o una afrenta demasiado ofensiva como para soportarla.

El rubio comenzó a retroceder, después de dar unos pasos tropezó con Isaac, éste lo cogió de los hombros, deteniendo su retroceso. Isaac sintió los músculos tensos debajo de la camisa de Hyoga, en ese momento, todo el cuerpo del rubio estaba temblando. En un reflejo Hyoga volvió su cabeza por sobre el hombro para mirar quien lo había sostenido y a Isaac le sorprendió ver un brillo mesurado en sus pupilas celestes, sus párpados muy abiertos, que junto con la palidez que ahora tenía en su cara y lo tenso de sus músculos, le hicieron temer lo peor.

Cuando Isaac levantó el rostro, y ya sin el rubio de por medio, pudo ver como Milo había cubierto los ojos de Camus con una mano, lo cual lo sorprendió en gran medida. Milo se recostó junto a él y lo acurrucó, colocando una mano debajo de su nuca para poder retenerla junto a su hombro. En ese momento Isaac reparó en algo que hizo que su temperatura subiera y que comenzaran a arderle las orejas. Tanto Milo como Camus estaban desnudos, y sólo los estaban cubriendo aquellas sábanas desordenadas, que no hacían nada para disimular la forma de sus cuerpos. Distinguía la mitad del torso de Camus, los rojos cardenales que Milo había tatuado en su cuello… Su maestro tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir placidamente. ¿Podía hacerlo en una situación como esa? ¿Dormido o inconsciente? ¿Podía ser que lo que acababa de ocurrir entre él y Escorpio, lo había dejado en ese estado? Improbable.

La mirada azul de Milo era por demás elocuente, en un momento emitió un suspiro, cerró los ojos y atrajo el rostro de Camus hacia él.

Isaac respiraba con lentitud. Sus manos ejercieron presión sobre los hombros de Hyoga y de repente sintió algo tibio escurriéndose de su nariz. Con el dorso de su mano limpió la sangre enseguida, antes de que salpicara en la camisa del rubio. Al instante siguiente se encontró con los ojos celestes del Hyoga, que para ese momento estaba más concentrado en ver las reacciones de Isaac y que parpadeaba al ver los restos de sangre manchando parte de su nariz y encima del labio superior. El rubio cogió ambas manos de Isaac y las hizo a un lado, separándose, para luego caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de coger el picaporte, Isaac pudo ver como Hyoga volvía su rostro para ver por última vez hacia la cama. Después abrió la puerta y salió sin hacer el menor ruido. La sangre seguía brotando, Isaac la limpió una vez más. Se percató de su delicada situación. Casi corriendo, fue hasta donde estaban sus zapatos y los cogió, y salió por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho Hyoga, de puntillas.

El rubio caminaba sin detenerse e Isaac se vio obligado a correr para darle alcance.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Hyoga? –preguntó, recuperando el aliento. En su mano izquierda, todavía manchada de carmesí, sus zapatos se balanceaban; no había tenido tiempo de ponérselos.– Abandonarme de esa manera allí dentro. Uf… por lo menos pudimos salir de allí, créeme que llegué a pensar que algo terrible nos pasaría, que no escaparíamos –Isaac relajó el cuerpo y dejó caer los hombros para adelante, con las mangas de su chaqueta limpió los restos de sudor que aún se mantenían en su cuello y rostro; el aire frío que soplaba afuera de la casa hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, aunque en ese momento la sensación de alivio que sentía por haber salido intacto de una situación como aquella era lo más importante. Respiró tres veces, con fuerza, desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Soltó una risa pequeña, sabiendo muy bien que aquello todavía no había terminado. Aún había cosas que zanjar, pero por el momento… ¿Cómo habían podido hacerlo? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas sin responder. Sólo Athena tenía la respuesta, y gracias a Athena habían salido ilesos, de una sola pieza.

En ningún momento Hyoga había detenido su marcha.

Ahora caminaba más rápido que antes y dando grandes zancadas. Isaac se apresuró a su vez. El rubio caminaba con dirección este, donde a lo lejos podía distinguir las blancas montañas de Yacutia, cubiertas de hielo. Esa era la región más fría de toda la Siberia, la que nunca cambiaba de estaciones, y que parecía congelada en un eterno invierno de nunca acabar. Irónicamente, era allí a donde los había enviado su maestro en busca de las plantas para la gripe. Luego de haber recorrido un buen trecho, las sospechas de Isaac comenzaron a tomar forma.

- ¡Oye, espera! –Isaac pudo hablar en total libertad, ya habiendo dejado por varias decenas de metros la estancia de Camus. En la seguridad de ese lugar, y después de haber permanecido en silencio por tanto tiempo, su voz le pareció extraña– ¿Hyoga, a dónde vas? ¿No me dirás que vas a traer lo que nos dijo Camus? –Isaac corría mientras hablaba, y al mismo tiempo intentaba ponerse los zapatos. Al final había logrado hacerlo, aunque sus agujetas no estaban atadas del todo.

Hyoga estaba resultando ser todo un problema para él. Y aquello de ir por los benditos brotes en realidad era una completa locura. Procuraba ir más rápido para alcanzar a Hyoga que ahora había comenzado a correr, acentuando la distancia que los separaba, que era de varios metros. Isaac pensó que ese no había sido su día. La sola idea de ir hacia la región helada no le causaba la menor gracia, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que no contaban con provisiones, que apenas llevaban la ropa necesaria, ya que en ese lugar el frío era tan intenso que era mejor proveerse de un buen abrigo de piel, por lo menos hasta que se acostumbraran a gélidas temperaturas que muchas veces descendían de los cero grados centígrados. Su maestro les había dicho que con el tiempo serían capaces de hacerlo… ¿pero, cuántos años faltaban para eso? Otra cuestión era lo referido a los periodos de sueño. Tendrían que dormir tarde o temprano, para recuperar energía, los abrigos cumplían de forma efectiva su función de cálidos y seguros protectores, como si fueran bolsas de dormir. Observó a lo lejos, le pareció que las pequeñas montañas se volvían aún más diminutas, que los kilómetros que de ellas lo separaban de repente se habían duplicado, y que de ningún modo sobreviviría allí.

Se detuvo. Llenó lo más que pudo sus pulmones y sus palmas formaron dos arcos a los costados de su boca.

- ¡¿Es una broma, verdad?! –Isaac gritó molesto, con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Estaremos muertos antes de que puedas llegar hasta allí, no tenemos provisiones ni abrigo! ¿cuántos días piensas que vamos a sobrevivir así? ¿Oye Hyoga, me estás escuchando? ¿Me escuchas?

Guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que sus gritos y su rápido desplazamiento lo estaban extenuando, sin embargo no aminoró su paso. Aparentemente Hyoga no había escuchado lo que le había dicho. Pudo acortar la distancia, y volvió a gritar:

- ¡Eres un demente! ¿En qué estas pensando? Hasta nosotros debemos tomar precauciones. Nos moriremos de frío y de hambre, ¿Acaso no te importa? –la ira de Isaac se incrementó todavía más. Aquello que estaba intentando el rubio era un suicidio. Y no sólo eso, por la forma en la que Isaac iba detrás de él, por la forma en la que trataba de disuadirlo, y al final de cuentas seguir el mismo sendero, aquello iba a convertirse en un suicidio doble. Haber sobrevivido a lo anterior para llegar a esto… algo no estaba bien. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

Retomó su marcha, dándose cuenta de que Hyoga había duplicado su velocidad.

- ¡Maldición! –Isaac continuó vociferando durante un trecho más y maldiciendo al rubio otro tanto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las montañas se habían acrecentado, y que ahora podía distinguir mejor los sólidos bloques de hielo que les daban ese color traslúcido. El ambiente también experimentó un ligero cambio de temperatura.

Isaac se mordió los labios y se mantuvo en silencio para ahorrar energía. Sintió que estaba extenuado. Le haría mucho bien un lugar cómodo y acogedor donde echarse a dormir por un par de horas, sin embargo aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a su destino. Y aquello recién estaba comenzando. Había también otra cuestión importante, y que era la más relevante de todas: no podía dejar solo a Hyoga, temía que algo le pasara en el estado actual en el que éste se encontraba. Lo confirmó cuando con mucho esfuerzo pudo llegar juntó a él y observarle el rostro. Todavía los puños estaban apretados, se mantenía la palidez de su cara y los ojos inyectados de ese extraño brillo… Aún temblaba. Isaac sabía que no era por el frío.

- Llegan tarde –pronunció el maestro. Camus estaba sentado frente a la hoguera, en una mano tenía un libro abierto y en la otra una taza de café que dejó tan pronto sobre la mesilla a su costado cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

- Oh, lo que pasa es que… hemos pasado muchas cosas… hemos… -Isaac se apoyaba en la pared para caminar, y a duras penas llegó hasta uno de los sillones a la izquierda de Camus.

A su maestro le pareció inusual que Isaac no lo hubiera saludado antes de dirigirse hacia él. El libro cayó de sus manos y se acercó hasta Isaac, que se había sumergido en el sillón y dejado caer la cabeza, mientras sus brazos reposaban en las agarraderas a ambos lados. Camus se detuvo a mirarlo. Se inclinó hasta colocarse de cuclillas frente a él.

Una de sus manos alcanzó el cabello de Isaac, y pudo apartar de ellas los diminutos cristales de hielo que lo surcaban. Al hacerlo notó que el chico no sólo estaba frío hasta los huesos, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y tenía los labios morados. Era evidente que había bajado de peso.

- No… no pude. Me quedé a medio camino.

Isaac rió un poco, pero se sentía tan débil que su risa sonó a un gemido lastimero. Durante el camino de regreso había pensado en lo que le dijera su maestro al regresar, su mente había volado muy lejos, y había proyectado imágenes de cómo el extraño le relataba muy detalladamente a Camus los asuntos de la noche ocurrida hace dos semanas y cuatro días exactamente, si es que Camus no se había percatado de ello. Imaginó que Camus lo levantaba en vilo y lo tiraba junto a Hyoga a un acantilado, hacia uno de los muchos abismos que había en Siberia. Pero allí estaba ese hombre, ese hermoso hombre que era su maestro, mirándolo con ojos muy preocupados. Camus llevó su mano hasta su frente, luego la deslizó por la mejilla de Isaac. Ah… una caricia de Camus. Isaac se sentiría en la gloria de no ser porque su sentido del tacto estaba atrofiado por el frío. Camus se quitó su largo abrigo de piel y se dispuso a cubrirlo. Si pudiera, Isaac lloraría de felicidad, pero temía que sus lágrimas salieran en forma de pequeños diamantes y que se le congelaran en las mismas mejillas. El calor del lugar comenzaba a reconfortarlo. Sentía que estaba recuperando fuerzas. Algo en la expresión de Camus cambió y se detuvo a medio camino.

- ¿Hyoga… Dónde está Hyoga?

- Se la pasó buscando hasta debajo de las piedras. Dijo que me alcanzaría en cuanto las encontrara, y…

"Dijo que me alcanzaría en cuanto regresara" –Isaac completó la frase mentalmente, en parte porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir hablando, en parte porque Camus había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, quedando sólo el abrigo tirado en el piso como recuerdo de su presencia. Dentro de un momento volvió con el rubio en brazos. Isaac maldijo su mala suerte. De haber estado algo más afectado Camus también lo habría llevado en brazos a él… otro gemido lastimero, en contraste con una risa. El frío también le había congelado el cerebro. Su compañero no lucía nada bien. Al parecer había caído inconsciente y no sólo tenía morados los labios, sino también las manos. Preocupante. Pero él no estaba en mejores condiciones. A duras penas había podido llegar hasta la sala de estar de la casa, sabiendo que Hyoga se arrastraba detrás de él. Oyó como el cuerpo del rubio se desplomaba a la entrada, pero no se volvió. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado exhausto, ya había sido suficiente acompañar al rubio en esa travesía. Necesitaba algo de calor. Y sabía donde podía obtenerlo, oía la madera crepitar desde la sala de estar, podía sentir la presencia de Camus allí adentro… como pensó, no sólo su cuerpo, sino que también su cerebro y sentido común sufrían los estragos de la hipotermia.

Vio como Camus colocaba a Hyoga con todo cuidado en el sillón donde él antes estaba sentado. Lo vio trayendo mantas y cobertores con los que lo cubrió de pies a cabeza. Colocó un par más de maderos en la hoguera, lo que hizo que se avivara el fuego. Isaac tragó saliva. Le dolía mucho la garganta, mucho… y también los pulmones. Cuando Camus a su lado, de repente volvió la mirada y pareció reparar en él, momentos después traía otro montón de mantas con las que también lo arropó. El maestro mantenía un rostro sereno, pero sus actos demostraban su agitación. No era habitual ver a Camus en esos trotes apresurados, yendo y viniendo sin parar, deteniéndose a medio camino y mirando a la dirección contraria, y volviendo los ojos a sus discípulos.

A decir verdad, no había sido habitual verlo en distintas situaciones durante los últimos días, pensó Isaac. El calor del fuego comenzó a reconfortalo, y aún más cuando Camus acercó el sillón donde estaba sentado hacia la hoguera.

Giró cabeza para ver a Hyoga. Sin sentido y con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza del rubio había caído hacia un costado, y era difícil para Isaac discernir si respiraba todavía. Debía hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo. Ese cabeza hueca, obstinado y bueno para nada no podía morir por algo así, ¿verdad?

Escuchó ruidos en la cocina, luego pasos dirigiéndose al baño. ¿El baño? A pesar de su situación Isaac forzó sus oídos para captar los sonidos que escuchaba. Si no estaba equivocado, agua estaba siendo vertida, y no podía ser en otro lugar que en el cubículo que ocasionalmente les servía como bañera. ¿Cocina? ¿Bañera?, Entonces parpadeó. "Espera…", se dijo Isaac, "Espera, no puede ser que…"

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Muy afortunado. Endemoniadamente afortunado. Camus iba a darle un baño de agua caliente a Hyoga. Correcto, era la mejor forma de combatir la hipotermia. El chico jamás pensó que tanto él como el rubio pudieran estar en una situación tan vulnerable como la de ahora. Camus debía darse prisa, el rubio no podría soportar su actual situación por mucho más tiempo. Aún así, la preocupación y la preferencia de su maestro por Hyoga era algo que le provocaba una punzada de celos. Él también le hubiera deseado un trato similar, si bien su estado no era tan crítico como el de su compañero… De repente, Hyoga y Camus, maestro y discípulo, le habían parecido lejanos e inalcanzables, capaces de un entendimiento y comprensión más allá de lo que Isaac podía entender… ¿Había allí algo similar a lo que percibiera cuando su maestro estaba con el tal Milo? Imposible, Milo era imponente. Y este muchacho era sólo Hyoga. ¿Había alguna diferencia entre el rubio y el propio Isaac? ¿Había allí algo más que a pesar de su entumecimiento, incluso mental, no podía discernir?

Cuando se fijó en las manos de Hyoga observó algo en lo que no había reparado antes, ni siquiera cuando regresaba de ese agotador viaje. Delgadas hojas estaban aferradas a esas manos, presas en un apretado puño, blancas, cubiertas por una capa de fino hielo.

Isaac volvió la cabeza hacia los leños ardiendo, crepitando en la hoguera, de nuevo pudo sentir el olor de la madera quemada, la agradable sensación de recuperar el calor corporal. En ese momento, ese calor bien podría ser la diferencia entre estar vivo o no. Y en ese momento, las diminutas hojas que Hyoga tenía apresadas en sus manos hacían la diferencia entre él e Isaac. No se giró cuando sintió la presencia de Camus en la habitación, tomando ahora al rubio en brazos para llevárselo con él.

Isaac pudo ver lo que ocurrió a continuación en su mente. Ambos estaban juntos, como Hyoga lo habría deseado, compartiendo la intimidad del baño, del agua caliente, de los toques sutiles de su amado maestro.

Camus tuvo que abrirle los dedos de la mano derecha, que poco a poco liberaron su presión, antes de separar las hojas muertas de ellos y acercarse para apartar el cabello húmedo y darle un beso en la frente, y, muy delicadamente, rozarle los labios.

Notas finales :

Bueno, es el final de esta historia, que más que final parece otro comienzo. Es muy abierto y se presta a muchas posibilidades. Ha sido divertido contar la historia de los peques, y en especial, la exploracion de Hyoga de sus emociones, sentimientos, y como no, su sexualidad. Es algo sumamente tierno y dulce. Y no solo eso, sino tambien explorar en los sentimientos de Camus. Lo vuelvo a decir, Camus es sublime, divino, hermoso, hermoso hasta la médula. No es de extrañar que cause esas reacciones, y no solo en Milo, Camus e Isaac, jejejejeje. En verdad, dudo que alguien se pueda resistir.

Bien, les mando un beso a tods, y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta este capi final, también por sus reviews, que leer cada uno de ellos es un verdadero gusto. Espero que continuen leyendo si es que hay alguna secuela, he estado pensando en la relacion entre Hyoga e Isaac, y la de Hyoga y Camus. El rubio es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y de chibi es mi adoracion!

Ahora si, me despido. De nuevo. Y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews!! Hasta pronto.


End file.
